


[PODFIC] Chaud-Froid

by analise010



Series: Cooked (Podfic) [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analise010/pseuds/analise010
Summary: Will hallucinates through their date and sees more through that distorted lens than Hannibal meant to show him.





	[PODFIC] Chaud-Froid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Chaud-Froid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106589) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chaud%20Froid.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3 here](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Chaud%20Froid.mp3)** || Size: 23MB || Duration: 00:31:18


End file.
